


Drifted Off to Gone

by ShelinskiMusings



Series: Season/Weather based Teen Wolf Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Eternal Sterek, Heartbreak, M/M, Open ended, Possible Character Death, Snow, Winter, emotional exhaustion, sterek, weather/emotion play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelinskiMusings/pseuds/ShelinskiMusings
Summary: Derek is gone and without knowing any further of what gone means, Stiles is at his end. His body as cold as the snow, the loss more unknown than anything, but still too real for his heart to take anymore, finally reaching the point of breaking. A very short ficlet of weather and emotion play with plot! Also, yeah Im bad at summaries.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Season/Weather based Teen Wolf Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Drifted Off to Gone

Snow covered the ground in a solid blanket of white, the air crisp, cold and damp. In its entirety with the flat grey skies, it was nothing close to a beautiful winter evening. Instead a solemn, empty promise to nothing. 

“How am I supposed to find you Derek? Please. Derek, where are you….” 

Stiles breathes the name Derek barely above a whisper, yet drowning in despair. His eyes closed and his heart’s an aching pain he hasn’t felt so deep before. His stomach now just feels hollow. Stiles feels empty, utterly empty aside from the dead weight of wanting, of needing to find Derek. He sniffs quietly, a chilled tear escaping and passing down his cheek.  
He doesn’t know how long he’d sat on his knees in the snow, the biting cold barely a touch on his pale and freezing skin. As if he’d disassociated completely from his body for a time, Stiles didn’t even feel alive. He just felt numb, empty, lost, with a hopelessness settling in. 

He'd lost Derek, and now he didn't think he'd ever get him back. If he couldn't, if he couldn't find him, if I can't find him.… The thought swirled in his mind like the thrumming of his heart in his ears; loud and insistent, completely consuming. His hands slid from his lap down to his sides, empty palms up with knuckles and fingers listlessly sinking into the snow. 

Derek was gone.  
Stiles felt himself giving up. This bitter loss had him broken and without Derek, he was just a shell of himself. There were no trails, no clues, nothing to explain why Derek was gone or where. For all Stiles knew, Derek could be gone forever, he could be…

“If he, if he's - dead,” the words cautiously escaped his mouth as Stiles dazedly gazed at the vast emptiness in front of him. “I'm done. Derek if you're... I, I'm so sorry.” His soft words became shaky, barely audible as more chilled tears released. “I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading ya'll!!! This is just a brief writing for practice with emotions and aspects of weather/nature and how to use them together. There really isn’t a beginning or end to this. I thought that it would be longer, but it just felt like that was the strongest time to end with Stiles last words of loss, apologizing that he just might have failed someone he loves. We know how Stiles gives his all for those he loves. I hoped it could be like a brain teaser with what exactly could have happened to Derek, how long this has been going on for Stiles to be at such a low point. The snow/cold weather is symbolism for the emotions and heartbreak. Sometimes weather is an amazing metaphor for life events and emotions.  
> Share some Teen Wolf love and come find me on Tumblr at shelinski-91


End file.
